Items such as writing instruments, hand tools and other accessories that are manipulated by the hands of a user are often most convenient to use when they are readily accessible by the user. For example, it is often convenient to have a writing instrument located within reach of a driver's seat in a car so that the driver can access the writing instrument easily without having to move from the driver's seat. As another example, convenience for a carpenter is enhanced when a hand tool may be readily accessible when the tool is mounted on the carpenter's belt.
In some situations, a plurality of accessories must be carried by the user in an efficient and secure fashion, allowing ease of access to those accessories. For example, facilitating retrieval and carrying of accessories is important for outdoor activities such as hunting and shooting. In such activities, the user must be able to conveniently retrieve ammunition without distraction so that the hunting weapon may be loaded and reloaded without losing sight of a potential quarry or target. Moreover, in hunting activities, often it is necessary to load or reload a hunting weapon using a steady and quick hand so that the weapon may remain trained on the target. In most hunting situations, spare ammunition is kept on a belt or in a pocket. The ammunition must then be retrieved by holding the weapon with one hand, and reaching into the pocket or onto the belt with the other hand. This movement of the hand and arm from the weapon to the pocket or belt and back is undesirable because it not only creates unwanted vibration and disturbance to the weapon, such movement may also be visible to a wary target.
In some hunting situations, the hunter will carry a few spare ammunition such as shotgun cartridges or bullets in the hand while holding, aiming and using the weapon. This is convenient because it allows the weapon to be reloaded quickly without having to move the arm and hand a relatively long distance to a pocket or a bag. A disadvantage, however, is that one of the user's hands is not able to fully grip the weapon because the held ammunition interferes with the palm area of the hand. While various inventors have provided methods for mounting accessories such as ammunition to the hands of users through the use of mounting systems stitched to the back of conventional gloves, including ammunition-related mounting, these systems are not ideal because they may overly constrict the hand during the entire time of their use. Furthermore, such glove-mounted accessory holders still require frequent reloading of the holders themselves.
Similar problems of access and hand freedom may also be present in other hand-mounted accessory devices, such as devices for holding writing instruments, sports accessories or tools.
It will be seen, therefore, that a need exists for a system and method for carrying hand-mounted accessories to provide convenient and ready access and use by a user.